


I can't quit you

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batman!Suho, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cat Burglars, Catwoman!Chen, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/F BatmanxCatwoman!AU, Face-Sitting, Female Kim Jongdae | Chen, Female Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Identity Reveal, Jewelry appraiser!Jongdae, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Playgirl billionaire!Junmyeon, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Secret Identity, Sex Toys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Unnie Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Digging deeper and deeper made Jongdae fall harder and harder until there was no denying she broke the one rule Junmyeon asked of her at the beginning - to not fall in love.{CHERRYKISSES 2020}
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93
Collections: CHERRYKISSES FEST (Round 1)





	I can't quit you

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss #120 written for Cherry Kisses Fest.
> 
> Thank to the mods for hosting this fest, it was fun to try and challenge myself by writing F/F which I have never done before! And thank you for letting me claim my own prompt when this idea wouldn't leave me alone!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :) 
> 
> Thank you very much to my own bestest girl HUNNIEDAE who helped cheer me through this fic as it grew and to cheer me on through the smut <3 <3 <3 The credit for the Junmyeon picture goes to her and the Jongdae one was trending on twitter, I take no credit for it at all! 
> 
> Title from Cashmere Cat and Ariana Grande 'Quit'

══════ ✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

Jongdae feels like every inch the cat her alter ego is created upon as she lounges across the ledge of the building overlooking the fight that is currently going on. 

It’s impossible not to recognize Suho. Dark blue suit with turquoise highlights, skin tight and showing off a killer body aside, the aura the superhero wears is unlike anything Jongdae has ever seen. It makes her thighs twitch, pressing together as Suho takes a running leap and effortlessly delivers as side kick that instantly knocks one thug out with a blow to the head, and sweeps another one’s legs right out from under him. 

Jongdae’s only been watching for a minute or two, but it feels even _less_ than that. In between one blink and another, Suho has done her job, four thugs knocked in front of her and she isn’t even panting. 

Suho turns around to comfort the crying woman that was about to be attacked. Jongdae feels that same rising swell of admiration that always comes when she sees Suho in her element, the picture perfect image of dignity, principles and grace. 

So, Jongdae might have a bit of a crush. 

Which is why, when a thug suddenly gets to his knees, gun drawn, Jongdae doesn’t hesitate. She pulls out her own gun, a modified taser bullet, and shoots the thug before he can think to aim. 

Of course, the sudden sound of a gun being fired makes Suho whirl around, even as the thug drops down. 

“Whoops,” Jongdae giggles, already leaping to her feet lithely and sprinting away. 

Behind her, she knows Suho is in pursuit. 

Jongdae’s heart kicks in her chest, stomach erupting in thrilling butterflies, a grin stretching wide over her face. She loves it when Suho chases her. 

Acrobatics and parkour are as natural to her as breathing. Compared to Suho’s bulletproof armour, Jongdae’s got it easier with her bodysuit, designed for stealth. It lets her run faster than the hero, but Suho isn’t one to give up. 

“Ngh!” Jongdae cries when a tasselled pair of kinetic balls manage to snag around her foot. It throws her off balance and Jongdae stumbles, heart in her throat in a bad way when she realizes she won’t be able to regain it before she reaches the edge of the roof. 

Strong arms wrap around her waist and then she is being pulled back. They both fall, Jongdae on Suho’s chest. Before she can get her bearings, Suho flips them so Jongdae is under her, hands pinned over her head. 

“Chen,” Suho pants, voice modifier making her voice sound deep, husky. Jongdae shivers, proud she could be the one to make Suho lose her breath. Jongdae easily parts her thighs to let Suho in closer, arching her body and tiling her head back to peer up at Suho seductively. 

“You caught me,” Jongdae purrs, licking over her lips as he tries to catch her own breath. “What are you gonna do with me?”

Suho’s red lenses give nothing away. Jongdae wishes, not for the first time, Suho would be one of those confident, cocky heros that would show some skin. 

“Chen,” Suho repeats, “I thought you were supposed to be in Japan.”

“You keep tabs on me?” Jongdae asks, wrapping her legs around Suho’s waist. “I’m so happy to know how deep an impression I left, Suho.”

Suho doesn’t look fazed at all, but Jongdae takes it as a win that she doesn’t shrug Jongdae’s legs off. Instead, she leans down, unexpectedly. 

Jongdae makes a small sound when Suho’s breast plate brushes against her own. The sensation catches Jongdae off guard, a blush springing to her cheeks as Suho suddenly bears down on her, the pressure of her hips between Jongdae’s thighs makes her groin suddenly take interest. 

One of Suho’s hands leave Jongdae’s wrists, travelling down her arm. Jongdae’s heart beat kicks up higher, makes her squirm at the way Suho starts to pat her down. Maybe someone else could claim the touch is no-nonsense, but Jongdae - Chen and Suho have a lot of history. 

“Unnie!” Jongdae cries, thighs twitching when Suho pets over her breasts, fingers travelling under the seam of her padded cups where Jongdae keeps a few of her smaller pouches. Jongdae’s nipples perk up, almost visible through the black of her catsuit. 

Suho doesn’t acknowledge her squirming, continuing down to Jongdae’s hips where her utility belt is, before skipping over it. Jongdae’s heart leaps to her throat, a soft mewl leaving her lips when Suho’s gloved fingers briefly dip into the dip of her groin. 

“Mean!” Jongdae cries when Suho abandons Jongdae’s hands all together, one hand gently pushing Jongdae’s thigh further out, the other grabbing the small pouch strapped to the inside of her thigh. Jongdae pouts as Suho easily rips it off Jongdae’s body, upending the pouch and displaying three small sapphire jewel stones. 

“Chen,” Suho says, somehow sounding amused and disappointed. “I told you, not in my city.”

Jongdae pouts harder, knowing even through the red lens that Suho’s eyes must be looking at her mouth. “But where else am I supposed to go that has rich clientele _and_ you? It’s not as fun without our little cat and mouse game. I get bored!”

Instinctively, Jongdae knows Suho must be staring at her with softened eyes. “I missed you too, Chen-ah. But no stealing.”

Jongdae switches moods, grinning cheekily. She sits up, wrapping her arms around Suho’s neck. “What if I steal your heart? It’s been so long, unnie. And I’ve been so _naughty_ , don’t you want to punish me?”

Unceremoniously, Jongdae is dumped on her ass as Suho stands up. “Get home safely, Chen.”

Grumbling, Jongdae gets up, making a show of bending over to untie the stupid trap around her leg. She knows it highlights her ass, can feel Suho’s gaze on it. She straightens up, smirking. 

But when she turns around, Suho is already gone. 

Figures.

Jongdae pouts, absently thumbs her wrists, still pulsing from Suho’s touch. She’s always so gentle with Chen. It’s clear favoritism but Chen makes sure never to toe the grey line too far with Suho because she deeply respects what the other woman is doing. Being a petty thief that steals from the rich and gives to the poor has earned her a soft spot in Suho’s books, years of rapport to prove it. It lets her get away with the harmless flirting, the almost affectionate touches, the attentive check-ins. And Jongdae revels in it. 

Suho is addicting, plain and simple. She makes Jongdae feel like Chen is the best thing that has happened to her. She is the reason Jongdae is _back_. 

Now, only if she could get the courage do something about this silly crush. 

Sighing softly to herself, Jongdae shakes off the lingering disappointment at their interaction being so brief. It’s fine, there is always plenty more opportunity to see her. 

Jongdae smiles secretly to herself and takes off in a running leap.

Afterall, the pearl necklace currently digging into her ass isn't going to sell itself.

  
  


══════ ✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

[ Jongdae ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/605312006153031931/)really does hate these parties. 

Sometimes even the lure of all the gold, jewelry and opulence is not enough to mask the thick distaste that sits at the back of her tongue as she witnesses society’s most elite laugh fakely and discuss nothing at all in gowns and tuxedos that cost at least five figures. 

But it’s the easiest pickings. Drunk off their bourdeau or fancy chantelles, they will never notice a missing earring or a diamond cufflink. 

It’s boring. 

Jongdae’s not interested in engaging at all tonight. She is here as a well known jewel appraiser, a socialitte through business in this crazy world. She will have people talk to her, but you can never mistake the scrutiny or dismissive tones talking to these monkeys in fancy wear. They don’t appreciate nouveau, especially not someone from the working class. 

Well, all save one. 

Jongdae’s heart leaps in her chest as the previous loudly chatting room suddenly goes quiet, attentive. Jongdae had just been about to call a quits, her modest purse filled with a bountiful haul. It figures as soon as she is about to leave that things take a turn for the interesting. She is no better than anyone else in the room as her eyes are drawn, magnetized, to the grand doors opening to reveal the one person that Jongdae does not want to see.

The Queen. 

Jongdae stares, dazed as Junmyeon enters the room. Immediately the atmosphere shifts. Hoards crowd around her, naturally drawn to her powerful charisma, name and wealth. Afterall, Junmyeon comes from the oldest money, from _royalty_. Her family has always been on top of the trends, from imperialization, the industrial revolution and today, as a technology giant with a monopoly in pharmaceuticals in South Asia. She has been the media’s Princess since the day she was born, their Queen since the untimely death of her parents and her rise to power. Despite all the hungry wolves that circle her and her name, Junmyeon has done outstanding for herself and her honor, never faltering despite the heavy burden. 

She [ looks ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/499407046179933880/)immaculate, beautiful and elegant, standing and laughing amongst a growing crowd. She navigates through them all easily, like a dance. Jongdae doesn’t even realize how long she has been staring until her eyes start to water. 

Blinking quickly, reality rushes back to Jongdae. Her stomach twists, butterflies and anxiety merging together to create an unpleasant sensation. 

Turning quickly, Jongdae exits the far South fancy doors, escaping the opulent mansion’s ballroom, and heading into the gardens. It’s her lucky break that the Choi's have decided on an artful maze, and she quickly heads into it, putting the thrumming of the orchestra band and the chatter of the rich behind her for the soothing sounds of nature. 

Jongdae hadn’t thought Junmyeon was going to be at the Choi’s gala. She would have been too busy, Jongdae thinks bitterly. 

Navigating the maze is all too easy, as the wall only comes chest height. Benches litter the pathway but Jongdae moves past the first few, deeper and deeper. Her keen sense of hearing lets her know which turns to avoid due to chatter, and once, the suspicious sound of a lovers moment. 

When she finally thinks she is alone, she takes a deep breath and sits down. The flowers embedded in the maze are absolutely beautiful, and Jongdae sighs touching the petals of the wisteria growing from the vines. They’re soft under the pads of her finger and the delicateness helps ground her. 

“You make a lovely picture.”

Jongdae gasps, jumping in surprise. She whirls around, heart pounding to see Junmyeon there. It takes Jongdae a second to place that Junmyeon is _there_ and not inside, taking the time to catalog her beautiful face glowing in the moonlight as Jongdae’s heart calms down. 

“You’re like a cat,” Jongdae mumbles, turning her face away to hide her blush. 

Junmyeon’s laughter is tinkering, takes up the small space they have so perfectly. It has Jongdae fighting a shiver, the cadence of that tone all too familiar. 

“I wasn’t trying to be too sneaky, Jongdae-ya. I just couldn’t let you escape,” Junmyeon answers, tone still just shy of a giggle. She invites herself to sit beside Jongdae. 

“I wasn’t exactly escaping,” Jongdae lies. 

Junmyeon arches an eyebrow. “Right. Anyway, I thought you were still in Japan?”

Stupidly, Jongdae can hear Suho asking the same thing. But, despite the voice modifier, Jongdae knows that Suho had said it with a careful sort of optimism, an acknowledgement she was happy Jongdae was back. Junmyeon sounds almost too candid. Jongdae knows that it’s a show, as mostly everything with Junmyeon is, but it still stings. 

“Got bored,” Jongdae answers simply, crossing her leg over the other, to avoid their thighs touching because Junmyeon is leaning in too close. 

“Really? But you loved Japan!”

Jongdae grits her teeth. “It’s a lot nicer when you have a cute little sugar mommy spending her won on you, but going there for work was just tiresome.” Jongdae pretends not to notice Junmyeon’s small flinch. 

“Jongdae, you do incredibly well for yourself. I know you like decadence, you won’t entertain anything that doesn’t make you feel expensive. I know you wouldn’t have opted for the basic lifestyle,” Junmyeon counters, placing a hand on Jongdae’s bare thigh, just a shy too high. 

How does Jongdae explain that no matter where she went, everything felt dull, without life? Food tasted bland, colors felt muted, events felt lifeless. 

“Junmyeon-shii,” Jongdae says, trying to keep her voice controlled, “what can I do for you?”

“Dae,” Junmyeon says softly, in that tone that makes Jongdae immediately feel warm inside. “Please, don’t put this much space between us.”

Jongdae finally turns to meet Junmyeon’s eyes. “I am pretty sure it was _you_ that put the space between us, Junmyeon- _shii_.” 

Junmyeon’s face falls but Jongdae can’t bring herself to feel bad. After all, Junmyeon was the one who broke up with her, after keeping her a dirty secret for nearly a year. 

“Jongdae, please let me explain,” Junmyeon pleads, hand moving from Jongdae’s thigh to grab her hand, gently. 

Jongdae considers tugging it away, but something in her lets Junmyeon do this. 

“There isn’t anything to explain,” Jongdae says, focused on the beautiful gem work on Junmyeon’s nails. Nothing but immaculate, as Junmyeon always is. “I was a fling. No hard feelings.”

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon protests. “That isn’t it, and will never be it.”

Jongdae’s had enough. She stands up, all but ripping her hand away from Junmyeon. 

“Junmyeon- _shii,_ ” Jongdae stresses, “you don’t need to do whatever this is. An apology? Making amends? I don’t care. You did exactly what you said you would do and I did exactly what you told me _not_ to do.”

Fall in love. 

Jongdae feels her emotions start to rise too rapidly and she refuses to cry in front of Junmyeon. “Look, there isn’t any reason for you to think of me anymore. Please enjoy yourself this evening,” Jongdae mutters quickly, turning away before the burn of tears can spill. 

“Jongdae!”

Jongdae gasps when her hand is grabbed. With deceptive strength Junmyeon pulls Jongdae in by her wrist, until she is in her personal space. 

Junmyeon’s heels put her just a bit taller than Jongdae, letting her stare down. Jongdae tries to turn her head to the side but Junmyeon grabs her jaw with her delicately manicured nails and forces Jongdae to look at her. 

“Please,” Junmyeon whispers, at odds with the way her eyes burn, determined. “I let you go once, I won’t do it again.”

Jongdae’s ears ring. “What?” 

Junmyeon tugs her closer, hand going up Jongdae’s arm, around her waist. “I have so many excuses, Jongdae-ya. But they ultimately mean nothing. I pulled away because I was scared of getting attached and I hurt you.”

Junmyeon’s eyes - Jongdae’s never seen her so passionate about anything outside of work. When she was with Jongdae, she was almost like a different person, the playgirl persona she puts on for anyone else that gets too close. Towards the end of their time together, Jongdae had seen past it. She had called Junmyeon out for hiding herself, and well, the next day Junmyeon asked her to leave. 

Jongdae scoffs, wetly. There is no denying she is crying now, and she hates that Junmyeon has brought her to this again. Fuck if she is going to ruin her makeup over this. 

Jongdae rips herself away. “And what? Now I am supposed to give you a second chance? Junmyeon, I am not an idiot. There is no way this will ever end well for me. You’re out of my league and I should have known that from the start. I am not going to willingly put myself back in this position to be hurt again based on the chance you _might_ feel differently. I am sure, out there, is a person that will make you feel like you can risk everything. But I’m not them.”

It hurts so much to say the words out loud. 

When she had approached Junmyeon a year ago, cock-sure and flirty, she wasn’t expecting anything except some novel trinkets to add to her collection and maybe a week of being the pretty thing on _the_ Kim Junmyeon’s arm and all the luxuries that come with that. 

But there is something about Junmyeon, all her layers that made Jongdae as curious as the cat she takes after. Digging deeper and deeper made Jongdae fall harder and harder until there was no denying she broke the one rule Junmyeon asked of her at the beginning - to not fall in love. After a year, Jongdae had thought she was the exception to that rule. 

Jongdae had been ready to give up Chen, that entire life, give up _Suho_ , for Junmyeon. But Junmyeon would never consider giving up anything, Jongdae _knows_. 

Jongdae dodges back as Junmyeon tries to step forward. “Please,” Jongdae says, voice breaking just a little. “If you had any respect for the time we spent together, leave me alone.”

She turns on her heel and practically runs away. 

Junmyeon doesn’t follow. 

══════ ✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

  
  


Jongdae groans, closing the door and staring in anger at the new delivery sitting on her foyer. 

From Junmyeon. 

It’s been almost a week since that disastrous night, and every day, without fail, Junmyeon has had something specially delivered to Jongdae’s address. Jongdae doesn’t even know how Junmyeon knows where she _lives_. 

It’s getting a bit ridiculous. 

Still, Jongdae opens the box. 

The smell hits her first, just a waft of different exotic scents. Her eyes rove over the lavish box and with a sinking feeling, Jongdae realizes she knows what this is. Opening the pink box reveals four colorful balls - bath bombs. 

Jongdae’s all too familiar with this present. Dipping into the luxurious bath at Junmyeon’s penthouse was a favourite pastime of Jongdae’s. Junmyeon had caught on and started commissioning these bath bombs that hid a special surprise inside. _Expensive_ surprises inside. 

It irks Jongdae that this does momentarily make her perk up. Whether it’s because of Junmyeon’s thoughtfulness, the price tag, or the surprise of it, Jongdae doesn’t know.

But she doesn’t like this. She doesn’t like the feeling that her forgiveness is being bought, especially when she asked Junmyeon for one thing and one thing only - to leave her alone. 

She leaves the box in the foyer for now and walks into her apartment proper. Nini jumps off his little perch, immediately winding around her feet to rub against her in affection. Sehun purrs from the couch, sensing her displeasure but unwilling to walk to her. Jongdae picks Nini up and joins Sehun on the couch. The two kitties immediately make her feel better. 

“What am I going to do?” Jongdae whispers into Nini’s fur. 

She had returned the first gift back, only to have it show up again the same day, ‘return not accepted’ label on the front of the box. She’d grudgingly accepted the beautiful diamond cat sculpture Junmyeon had bought her. From there on it’s been a mix of different gifts and the past few days have been foods so Jongdae couldn’t return them. 

But she thinks she is giving Junmyeon the wrong idea. On one hand, Jongdae couldn’t care less. She would happily accept these guilt induced presents. But it makes her feel wretched. All the gifts tie into their time together, keep bringing up memories Jongdae had spent the last two months trying to forget. 

She hates that she is still a little bit in love with Junmyeon. 

Sehun meows, pawing aggressively at the bun on top of Jongdae’s head. His nails catch a few strands and tug painfully. 

“Ow!” Jongdae whines, putting Nini down to get Sehun to stop. Sehun only pulls harder and Jongdae nearly has to fight her cat before she can get him detangled. 

“Bad kitty!” Jongdae scolds, bringing Sehun up to eye level. 

Sehun bops her nose. 

Jongdae blinks hard for a second before she squints her eyes. “Are you trying to get me to feel better?”

Sehun meows innocently and Jongin rubs against her face. 

Jongdae sighs. “I guess if it’s come to my kitties trying to cheer me up, I gotta snap myself outta this, huh?”

It’s a bit freakish when they meow in tandem. 

Jongdae stares at the box just there in her foyer. There is a pile of flattened boxes just next to, all from the previous gifts.

The sight makes something boil in Jongdae. 

Fuck Junmyeon. Fuck her for making Jongdae feel this way. Fuck her and her gorgeous smile, elegant hands, and playful voice. Fuck her for making Jongdae this conflicted, this used, this melancholy. 

Jongdae isn’t a woman that gets played with. Junmyeon may have been the one to break Jongdae, but Jongdae is going to be the one to make sure everything is grinded into dust and has no hope of mending together again. 

Chen is going to rob Junmyeon. 

Jongdae ignores how the thought doesn’t sit right with her, makes her stomach twist. This is what she needs. She needs to make it so she can supplement the memories Junmyeon brings with the adrenaline of the hunt, the steal. That’s what it had been about in the beginning. 

That’s how it’s going to end. 

  
  


══════ ✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

  
  


It’s easier said than done, of course. It takes another few weeks of Jongdae meticulously planning before she finally feels ready. 

In that time, the gifts hadn’t stopped coming and Jongdae was appalled when tears sprang to her eyes at the last gift, the oversized sweater Junmyeon loved and Jongdae would always steal. 

It had made her resolve firm up. She wanted, _needed_ , to get over this. 

Running away hadn’t been the solution, and she wasn’t going to give up her city a second time.

Doesn’t want to give up Suho. 

Last night, Jongdae had been on patrol for the first time in nearly two weeks. 

Jongdae had stole a tiara worn by some princess or another. She just needed something to do, ached to be as free as she is when she is Chen. Except, as soon as she saw the tiara, she had thought of Junmyeon. 

Suho had caught her before she could even leave the building. 

“Fancy meeting you here,” Jongdae had teased, half-heartedly. It was raining, and Jongdae had felt like a wet cat, undignified in front of Suho’s presence. 

“You’re hurting,” Suho had said, adjusting her pin so it was more of a cradle. 

It had taken everything in Jongdae to not start crying on the spot. 

“I’ll be fine,” Jongdae had answered, smiling as sincerely as she could. “I always am.”

Jongdae couldn’t see much behind Suho’s mask but she got the distinct impression the superhero was frustrated. 

“I don’t like seeing you like this,” Suho had admitted, almost a whisper. 

It had taken Jongdae completely off guard. 

Because, deep down, Suho was right up there with Junmyeon. Too out of Jongdae’s league. 

For the first time in almost two weeks, Jongdae wasn’t thinking about Junmyeon. 

“I’ll be back to my cute kitty self in no time,” Jongdae had purred, arching to try and seduce Suho with the brush of her thigh against Suho’s waist. 

And to Jongdae’s surprise, Suho hadn’t pulled away. She brought Jongdae closer, until they were almost hugging. 

“Suho?” Jongdae had said, unsure. 

“There is nothing more I want to do than to protect you,” Suho had confided and Jongdae had been ready to implode in on herself from all the energy coursing through her. How - what - she couldn’t be hearing this right. 

Jongdae had scrambled back and away. She had remembered Suho looking so lonely with only the city backdrop, dark night and rain. 

“I’m going to be _fine_ ,” Jongdae had stressed, laughing just a bit. It may have sounded a bit hysteric, but she was caught so off guard. “Just - time. I need time, and I’ll be chasing after you again, unnie!” 

She hadn’t waited for Suho’s reply, taken off faster than she has ever before. 

Now, Jongdae sits in front of her workstation, going over the plans of how to break into Junmyeon’s fort. 

She can't get Suho out of her mind. This, she needs this as a distraction. She needs to put her lingering feelings for Junmyeon to rest so she has a chance to move on.

Easier said than done. The billionaire had spared no expense for top of the line security. Most of it was military grade. Surely, no mansion needed this kind of security? 

Jongdae’s paid attention, of course she has. Hacking and infiltrating is a passion of hers. She’s only been invited to the estate mansion a handful of times but each time was enough for Jongdae to daydream how she would break in. 

Now she gets to put it into practice. Tonight. 

But first, a bubble bath. 

Almost four hours later, in the dead of the night, Jongdae suits up as Chen and drives her motorcycle out of the city limits towards the estate. 

It’s more alive than Jongdae has felt in _months_ , stashing her bike away in tree cover almost two kilometers from the gates of the estate. After all, that’s how far Junmyeon’s security feed extends. 

It’s more running than she wants to do, but it’s what she has to do. Her suit is upgraded, courtesy of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. It’ll help keep her from triggering any heat sensing alarms that would alert Junmyeon or her staff to bodies approaching their mansion. 

It’s when she approaches the gate she breaks out her bag of tricks. She kisses the neat little toy Chanyeol made and sends it flying towards the east gate, section L3. The disk attaches onto the concrete gate and makes a soft thrumming sound. Jongdae can almost feel the electronic bomb going off. The camera’s aren’t _off_ but they’re going to be repeating the same loop from ten minutes ago. 

Climbing over the gate nearly has her whining in exertion. Upper body isn’t her forte. From there it’s yet another kilometer walk to the mansion proper. Luckily, the side she chose is where the prized garden rests. There are plenty of places for Jongdae to slink and keep out of any cameras. She is so close. 

Touching the manor’s wall makes Jongdae grin in triumph. It’s taken her nearly an hour to get here and she is sweating like she’s trapped in a sauna, but it’s worth it. It’s taken tech and toys to get her this far. Jongdae can’t remember anything being this hard to break into in recent memory. 

She’s memorized the layout of the mansion already, both by blueprint that she stole from the city’s archives, and by personal experience. 

The room she wants to break into is on the third floor, the very top of the mansion. 

Time for the grappling hook. The modified suctioned edge latches on all too easily. Jongdae ties the clip to her belt and lets it pull her up. 

This side of the wall barely has any windows, used as servant quarters back in the day to maintain the landscape. All the lights are off, eerie in a fashion if Jongdae didn’t know that Junmyeon prefers to live in her penthouse with only a handful of family staff to upkeep the estate for posterity's sake. It’s almost a wonder why Junmyeon has such tight security for a place she hardly sees, but then again, there is probably a wealth of heirlooms in the building. 

Jongdae has no interest in that. 

The window she chooses to enter from is old, but Jongdae doesn’t let her fool her. She places another one of Chanyeol’s toys on the wall just outside the window and waits for the pulse to go through. The soft ‘click’ is exactly the sound Jongdae wants to hear. 

She carefully opens the window up now that the motion sensing alarm is disabled. She steps into the dusty room that looks like a former art room and takes a second to pat herself on the back. 

The hallway is empty and dark when Jongdae steps through the door. Her footsteps are light, almost non-existent but her ears still strain for any signs of life. The chances are incredibly low anyone is still awake at this hour, but Jongdae isn’t going to act recklessly. 

Once she enters a more familiar area of the mansion, her shoulders start to ease. This is considerably more well maintained than the east wing because it’s closer to Junmyeon’s actual quarters.

After the exhaustion of trying to get past the external security, the inside is almost laughably easy. The small CCTV’s are old, and Jongdae has no problem using the same trick she used outside to fool the camera. 

Finally, she reaches where she wants to be. 

Junmyeon’s room. 

Junmyeon had only taken her here once, on their one year anniversary. Jongdae remembers how special she had felt because Junmyeon had done the entire house up so elaborately, had an actual rose petal trail to the master bedroom. 

Jongdae shakes herself from those memories. She brings out her tool kit and easily picks the lock keeping the bedroom door shut. 

The inside is empty, as Jongdae predicted. She doesn’t know why she still feels a small stab of disappointment in her gut. 

Fuck, she really is a loser. 

Quickly, Jongdae moves. There is no denying this bedroom is fit for a queen. However, despite the immaculate image, there are clear signs of Junmyeon.

Like the nearly six foot stuffed bear wearing a cardigan. 

Jongdae stares at the bear, fists clenched by her side. She had won that bear for Junmyeon just a few weeks into their relationship. She hasn’t seen that bear since, assumed Junmyeon trashed it or donated it or _something_. It hadn’t even been there when Jongdae was here last. 

Did Junmyeon move it here? For what reason? Sentiment, memory, aesthetic? It _is_ a fucking cute bear. 

Jongdae forces herself to swallow past the unclear emotion that swells inside her. She has a mission. 

Junmyeon has an entire walk in ‘closet’ dedicated to accessories. It’s the size of Jongdae’s room. 

The room is just as breath-taking as it had been when Jongdae had first seen it. The light Jongdae shines to see everything glints off the polished edge of gems and stones, makes everything dance like fairy lights in Jongdae’s vision. 

Jongdae has an almost uncontrollable urge to take them all. Just steal everything from Junmyeon and leave her empty. 

But she doesn’t. 

Jongdae doesn’t steal because she is a kleptomaniac or is interested in selling jewelry for a profit. She does it because she likes the thrill, the challenge. So stealing the no doubt millions of dollars of jewelry that Junmyeon probably doesn’t even remember having isn’t satisfying. 

Not that what Jongdae is going to steal is anymore likely to wound Junmyeon. 

A couple ring. 

Jongdae doesn’t have to search for it too hard. It’s exactly where it was when Junmyeon first showed it to Jongdae on their anniversary. It was the longest relationship she ever had, Junmyeon had said. 

The ring is beautiful. A rose gold semi completed circle that blooms into a crystal flower. There were intricate details along each petal, a weave of tiny diamonds on the outside of the ring. 

It was the most expensive thing given to Jongdae, ever. 

The night Junmyeon asked Jongdae to ‘give her space’ after Jongdae confessed her serious feelings, Jongdae had left the ring on the table by the door. 

Both rings look beautiful together and it makes Jongdae burn. That Junmyeon could throw something as beautiful as this to Jongdae and not consider it an act of serious investment - to make Jongdae feel like an _idiot_ for thinking Junmyeon really cared. The night Junmyeon had given Jongdae the rings had been a turning point for her. She had thought, for the first time in her life, that she had a relationship worth investing herself in. 

So much for that. 

Jongdae angirly grabs the box the rings are kept in. She hadn’t been sure Junmyeon had kept both rings - after all, what is the point? 

She slips both rings out of the box and carefully drops them into the pouch on her hip. From the one on her arm, Jongdae takes out another ring, the prize from a drugstore brand bath bomb.

It’s so cheap, it's almost laughable that Jongdae has dared to bring it into this palace. That she would dare place it surrounded by gems that gleam like stars next to the trash. It physically hurts looking at it, feeling like it’s a manifestation of her insecurities. Still, she slips it in and refuses to listen to the twinge of guilt that blooms in her stomach. 

She stares at the box for just a second as she places it back. 

Junmyeon probably won’t even realize. That’s a good thing. 

So why does that thought sting? 

Jongdae takes a deep breath and forces herself to get over these emotions. She’s done. It’s not closure, but it feels like Jongdae’s accomplished something. She turns around. 

And walks right into Junmyeon. 

“What the fuck!” Jongdae screams in fright, jumping like a cat and nearly braining herself on Junmyeon’s display case of necklaces. 

“You - you’re Chen, aren’t you? The cat burglar!” Junmyeon accuses. 

There is something off about her tone. She doesn’t even look nervous.

“Brilliant observation, Sherlock,” Jongdae says sarcastically, placing a hand on her breast to get her racing heart to calm down. Fuck, she wasn’t expecting Junmyeon here. 

_Why_ is Junmyeon here?

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asks sharply, coming closer like an idiot. Chen could be armed, could be out to hurt her. Doesn’t she have any self-preservation?

“Just admiring the goods is all,” Jongdae answers cheekily, carefully angling her body so Junmyeon can’t trap her in. Which is exactly what the billionaire seems like she is trying to do.

Junmyeon is eyeing her all too strangely. She doesn’t look shocked or affronted or scared. 

“Aren’t you going to clutch your pearl necklace and faint?” Jongdae asks, eyeing Junmyeon warily. 

Junmyeon looks beautiful and soft, almost familiar. She is wearing silk pajamas in a pretty pink boy short style that cling to her curves. Her eyes are alert even as her hair looks artfully dishevelled, like she had just finished running her fingers through it. She looks distractingly good. 

Junmyeon’s lips quirk up into a half smile. “It’s going to take a lot more than this to make me pass out.”

Is Jongdae hearing things? It almost sounds like Junmyeon is flirting. Jongdae doesn’t know how to compute that. Fuck, she needs to get out of here. 

She pulls out her taser gun. She’s not going to fire, fuck no. But she can use it to scare Junmyeon into letting her get at the exit. 

Finally, Junmyeon moves. But it’s not to run away. 

Before Jongdae can even realize what the fuck is going on, Junmyeon has grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm, throwing her over her shoulder until Jongdae’s flat on her back. Junmyeon follows up with a pin and Jongdae’s brain short circuits. 

Junmyeon is on top of her. 

There is something so off. Jongdae’s brain is blaring at her to make connections but Jongdae can’t focus on anything except for how Junmyeon straddles her. Her bare, muscled thighs look ridiculously hot, almost enough to make Jongdae distracted. 

Jongdae lets instinct take over, bucking hard and twisting her lower body to get some momentum to offset Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon doesn’t budge. 

She rides Jongdae’s movement easily, redistributing her weight as needed to keep Jongdae down. Jongdae can’t get out of this pin without seriously hurting Junmyeon and she doesn’t want to attack Junmyeon. 

Jongdae’s starting to panic. “Let go of me!”

Junmyeon has Jongdae’s hands pinned by her head. This close, Junmyeon is bound to notice the similarities Chen and Jongdae share. After all, an eye mask doesn’t exactly hide her cheekbones or her lips. It’s cocky, but Jongdae’s never let anyone except Suho get close enough to catch her. 

“Jongdae.”

No. 

Jongdae freezes, staring up at Junmyeon. The pit of her stomach is in a free fall, panic gripping her rib cage so tightly it almost feels like she can’t breathe. Junmyeon knows. Junmyeon _knows_. This isn’t just about her ex-girlfriend knowing she is a thief. It’s another person knowing who Chen is - a criminal. If Junmyeon were to report her - 

“Please,” Junmyeon says, soft voice cutting through Jongdae’s hazy panic. “Don’t be scared. Jongdae, I already knew.”

“What?” Jongdae croaks, feeling as if she is trying to get her words out through a grater of emotion. 

Junmyeon’s hold loosens on Jongdae’s wrists, trailing slowly up Jongdae’s arm and over her shoulder until she is cupping Jongdae’s jaw. Her thumbs trace over Jongdae’s cheekbones almost reverently. 

“I’ve known. For a while,” Junmyeon repeats, eyes looking down at Jongdae through her mask in an unreadable way. 

That only makes the knots in Jongdae’s stomach tighten. Junmyeon’s known for a while. 

Was that why she chose to break up? 

Before Jongdae can think to say anything, Junmyeon digs a delicate fingernail under Jongdae’s eye mask. Carefully, gently, she peels back the mask to reveal Jongdae’s eyes. 

Jongdae hates that her barrier has been taken away. It meant nothing, now that Junmyeon knows, but it could hide Jongdae’s expression, at least a bit. 

Stupidly, tears gather in Jongdae’s eyes. 

“Oh, Jongdae.”

Jongdae flinches when Junmyeon thumbs under Jongdae’s eye, gently scraping the residual glue off. 

Jongdae finally moves, grabbing Junmyeon’s wrist. “Stop. Stop, what are you doing?”

Junmyeon’s other hand comes up until she has Jongdae’s face cradled in her hands. “I never want to see you cry again, Jongdae.”

The words only make Jongdae’s emotion rise higher. “I’m not crying - this - I’m just - ”

Jongdae sobs when Junmyeon leans down and presses their foreheads together. Why is she being so gentle? This close, Jongdae can see the way Junmyeon’s pretty brown eyes rove over Jongdae’s face, fixate on her lips. Like she wants to kiss them. 

“I know,” Junmyeon says and that’s it. 

Jongdae uses Junmyeon’s position to her benefit, flipping them over and dislodging Junmyeon. There is a brief moment of surprise where Junmyeon’s chance to keep Jongdae pinned just barely escapes and Junmyeon knows it. Jongdae’s already on her feet backing away. 

“You _know_ ,” Jongdae laughs, bitterly. “So, now what? You going to tell the police? Report me?’

“I won’t,” Junmyeon says, getting to her feet. All of a sudden, the soft demeanour is gone and in its place is a lioness. Junmyeon looks fierce, predatory as she stares Jongdae down. “I won’t tell anyone because I don’t want anyone to take you from me again.”

Jongdae shakes, and it feels like she needs to sit down against this sudden confession. She eyes the exit because she isn’t going to sit down - she needs to leave, needs to leave Junmyeon behind, leave Seoul behind, even if it means leaving Suho behind. 

“I don’t trust you,” Jongdae whispers, already edging her way to the door. “I don’t know how long you’ve known, Junmyeon, but if you think you can use this to - blackmail me or extort me or _use me_ -”

Jongdae gasps as she’s slammed back into the wall. She hadn’t even seen Junmyeon _move_. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon practically growls, one hand by Jongdae’s head, the other at Jongdae’s hip. “I would never ever _use_ you! I am sorry, I’m sorry for hiding I knew this -”

Jongdae cuts her off, a bit hysterical, “You’re sorry for hiding that you knew _my_ secret? Do you know how fucked up that is?”

Jongdae’s head is spinning. Junmyeon is so close, Jongdae can feel her body heat. She can feel the length of Junmyeon’s athletic body, the swell of her breasts against Jongdae’s chest. Junmyeon’s gorgeous face right in front of hers. 

Junmyeon isn’t acting anything like the Junmyeon Jongdae thought she knew. Junmyeon’s never been this assertive, not outside of bed anyway. She’s never clung to Jongdae like this, like she wants to do anything in her power to keep Jongdae from leaving. 

“Because I knew your secret and I used it against you,” Junmyeon whispers, against Jongdae’s cheek. 

Jongdae turns her face sharply, refusing to meet Junmyeon’s eyes. “What do you mean?’

“Can I show you?” Junmyeon asks, almost pleads. It’s there again, that chink in her armour. Junmyeon gets a bit softer, more unsure as she changes her pin to an embrace. Jongdae knows if she were to push Junmyeon right now, she could make it the few feet she needs to the door. She could escape. 

“Show me what?” Jongdae asks, curiosity making her turn her head back to stare at Junmyeon. With Jongdae in her suit, her boots give her an extra few inches in height. 

Junmyeon holds Jongdae’s eye, and Jongdae hates that it feels like she is falling all over again. 

“I know you don’t trust me, but there is someone I know you trust. When I tell you that you have never left my mind, would you trust her words?”

“I don’t understand,” Jongdae says, confusion making her pout, just a bit. This is all so strange. She had come here to play with Junmyeon and now it feels like she is being played with instead. 

“Just this once,” Junmyeon says, picking up Jongdae’s lax hand with her own and clutching it tight, “please just trust me this once. I - I have something I want to show you.”

Jongdae fidgets unsure. This atmosphere feels too charged and Jongdae doesn’t like that she has no control at all. But at the same time, her traitorous heart is singing. 

“Okay,” Jongdae answers, voice small. 

Junmyeon’s smile is brilliant. It’s nothing like her fake smile to the media. This is a smile that takes over her entire face, makes her eyes crinkle attractively, makes her look like she is just a young girl. 

“Keep the rings with you,” Junmyeon says as she tugs Jongdae out the door. 

“How did you - ”

“They’re the only things in there that you want. All the jewelry, from around the world, and I know you would have gone for them because they have a story.”

Jongdae keeps her mouth shut, hating how well Junmyeon knows her. She feels a bit embarrassed to travel through Junmyeon’s estate in her bodysuit but no one seems to be around. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you hardly visited here,” Jongdae asks, eyes roving around and trying to look for a distraction. 

“I haven’t been to the penthouse in nearly two months,” Junmyeon answers, throwing a look over her shoulder. “It felt too empty.”

Jongdae swallows past the lump in her throat and refuses to give Junmyeon a response back. 

Her brows furrow when she realizes Junmyeon is taking her to the back area of the first floor, where Jongdae knows there is a stairwell to the basement. 

“Are you going to show me your secret sex dungeon or something?” Jongdae asks nervously, only partially joking. 

Junmyeon shoots her an unimpressed look that has a giggle immediately falling from Jongdae’s lips. She slaps her free hand over her mouth to hide her reaction, not wanting Junmyeon to see how easily she can get one from Jongdae. 

Junmyeon’s smug look tells her all she needs. 

They pause in front of a grandfather clock of all things. Jongdae’s brows arch in confusion, knowing that the stairwell for the basement is still a bit further down. 

“When you left, that night, I don’t think I have felt regret so strongly in my life,” Junmyeon says, speaking at the grandfather clock. “I was going to chase you down. I knew you bought tickets for Japan - I knew with one phone call I could keep you grounded, could bring you back to me. But that wasn’t fair. How could I trap you by my side like that? When I was still conflicted?”

She turns around to look at Jongdae. “The first week, I convinced myself it was for the best. It hurt, so much. Every time I closed my eyes I could see that flash of hurt in your eyes. But I was stubborn. I didn’t want to have you as my weakness. I came up with all the excuses I could, including that you were Chen.”

Jongdae tries to rip her wrist from Junmyeon’s grip, feeling like a fresh scab has been picked apart. It stings all over again. 

Junmyeon holds tight. “But no matter how much I deluded myself, you were all I could think of. And I promised myself,” Junmyeon looks at Jongdae, “if I saw you again, I would explain. Why I broke your heart.”

Jongdae swallows hard. She isn’t going to cry again. Junmyeon turns around and reaches up to change the hands on the clock. Something pops out of the cherry wood and Junmyeon presses it with the pads of two fingers. 

Then the floor rumbles. 

Jongdae gasps as she tries to keep her balance as the clock moves away, swinging open and leading to a hallway. 

That wasn’t on the blueprint. 

“Junmyeon?” Jongdae asks, unsure. How much does she trust Junmyeon, to follow her into an unknown path?

The answer is clear. When Junmyeon tugs, gently, Jongdae follows. 

And her breath is stolen away. 

Jongdae almost doesn’t realize what she is seeing because she is bombarded with so much. 

But dead center, impossible to miss, is a display case of Suho’s suit. 

Junmyeon lets Jongdae’s hand drop and walks in front of her, bravely tilting her chin up. “When I told you that I _know_ \- this is what I meant. I know what it means to have a second life. What she means. This is what I meant when I wanted to apologize to you, for using Jongdae and Chen.”

Jongdae’s knees buckle. “You’re Suho.”

Junmyeon kneels down beside Jongdae, stupid because her bare knees are scrapping against the concrete. She’s just in thin silk pajamas and even Jongdae can feel the cold in her suit. 

“I’m sorry I kept that a secret.”

Jongdae’s mind reels. Junmyeon is Suho. Suho is Junmyeon. 

Wide eyed, Jongdae turns to Junmyeon. “Last night - ”

“I’ve waited for you every night,” Junmyeon says, hesitantly laying her hand over Jongdae’s. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. When I heard you were going to be at the Chois, I dropped everything to come see you. I should have handled it better. I promised I was going to give you time, but I was impatient, a selfish fool for putting you in that position.”

Jongdae laughs dryly, eyes squeezed shut as if that is going to hide the burn of this new truth. 

“How long exactly have you known I am Chen?” Jongdae asks.

“I’ve been enamoured by Chen for years, Jongdae. You were the only mystery I was willing to let lie because it didn’t feel right to know you without knowing you,” Junyemon explains, her beautiful voice sincere, eyes earnest as they bore into Jongdae’s. “But then you approached me as Jongdae, flirty and so cocksure. I recognized your beautiful cheekbones, your lips, right away. It was just a hunch then, and I wanted to follow up on it.”

Jongdae chokes on wet laughter. “You said yes to our first date to see if I were a criminal? Way to cut down a girl’s ego!”

Junmyeon grabs Jongdae’s face and draws it closer. She isn’t smiling. “I said yes to that first date for that reason. The second, third - every one after that was because I was addicted to _you_ . As Chen or Jongdae, you have this _life_ Jongdae. You’re kind, charming, passionate. You’re addicting - the way you fiercely guard your freedom, the confidence you exude, your cunning, your wit, your _heart_.”

Jongdae twists, trying to turn away but Junmyeon holds fast. “Please, let me just say this and I promise I will let you go.”

“Let me go?” Jongdae says incredulously. “I know your biggest secret! No one knows who Suho is - how do you know I won’t sell this information? That I won’t use it to hurt you?”

Junmyeon’s eyes - Jongdae hates the trust she sees in there. “I don’t know for certain. But I don’t think you will. I don’t think you’ll use this to hurt me. And even if you do, that’s okay. Because Suho has been a part of me for so long, I’ve forgotten who Junmyeon was until you showed up. If I have to give her up, I will.”

Jongdae’s lungs hurt with how constricted her chest feels. Hadn’t she thought the same thing with Chen?

“What do you want to say?” Jongdae asks, voice trembling. 

Junmyeon gathers both of Jongdae’s hands in hers. “I’ve been in love with you since the day I met you, as Chen and Jongdae. I denied myself and I hurt you, hurt us both. It’s the biggest mistake of my life. I just want you to know, no matter what, that I never pushed you away because of _you_. I was scared of how far I was falling. What it would mean to show you this side of myself, to trust someone else to know who I am.”

Jongdae’s openly crying. “Fuck you, Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon’s expression shutters and she lets go of Jongdae’s hands. “I promise you, I _swear to you_ , I won’t let anyone know about Chen, Jongdae. That’s not as Junmyeon, but as Suho. I won’t let anything ever hurt you again.”

Jongdae grabs Junmyeon’s hands before they can retreat too far. “You - you’re too much!” she yells before she throws herself into Junmyeon’s arms, sobbing. 

Junmyeon’s clearly surprised but she holds Jongdae tight, her own voice wavering with emotion as she says, “Jongdae?”

“Idiot! Junmyeon! Unnie, you’re an _idiot_!” Jongdae cries wrapping her arms around Junmyeon’s waist and burying her face into Junmyeon’s chest. “You could have just asked for a second chance like a normal person!”

Junmyeon’s crying now too. “Can I? Can I ask for a second chance?”

Jongdae surges upwards and kisses Junmyeon, hard. Junmyeon’s lips are just as soft as she remembers even through the salt of her tears. Jongdae moves her mouth over them, traces her tongue over the seam a bit desperately. Junmyeon easily lets her in, welcomes Jongdae’s tongue with her own in a passionate kiss. 

Jongdae doesn’t know how long they stay like that. When Junmyeon tries to pull away, Jongdae presses closer. When Jongdae moves back, Junmyeon chases. 

Eventually, they stop. Jongdae’s almost dizzy with how long they’ve been kissing. Her lips tingle in swollen satisfaction and her mouth still feels like a livewire. With heavy lidded eyes Jongdae stares at Junmyeon. 

She brings Junmyeon’s hand up and to the pouch where the couple rings are hidden. “I’ll give them back to you when you’ve earned them,” Jongdae tries to say sternly, but her voice cracks with too much fondness.

Junmyeon gives her that brilliant smile all over again and steals a kiss from Jongdae. 

“I’ll spend my entire life working to earn them, if I have to,” Junmyeon says too sincerely. Jongdae blushes, ducking her head. “Come on, it’s late. I wanna sleep.”

Junmyeon is just as clingy as Jongdae remembers. She won’t let Jongdae leave for the night and Jongdae doesn’t protest. She slips out of her bodysuit, shivering as Junmyeon helps her with the zipper, as she presses kisses down Jongdae’s spine. 

“Not yet,” Junmyeon breathes against Jongdae’s skin. “Let me woo you properly, this time, Dae-ya.”

Jongdae turns in Junmyeon’s arms, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s cheek. “Okay, unnie.”

It’s probably for the best. Right now they’re high off of their emotions. They have so much to discuss, to establish a foundation as the real Jongdae and Junmyeon between them. 

“But don’t keep this pussy waiting for too long,” Jongdae purrs, grinning into Junmyeon’s groaning mouth. 

  
  
  


══════ ✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════{Epilogue}══════ ✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

  
  
  
  


So maybe Jongdae knew exactly how this night would turn out when she had broken into the Louvre. In her defense, Junmyeon couldn’t exactly take her to Paris and expect her not to at least _try_. 

Junmyeon had caught her just as she was escaping with a ring that had belonged to one of the wives of a King way back in the 17th century. It honestly wasn’t even that pretty, but that wasn’t the point. It was on display as part of an exhibition and Jongdae’s always wanted an excuse to break into the Louvre. 

So now here is she is, face down on the bed and moaning piteously as Junmyeon fucks a third finger into her. 

“This is punishment,” Junmyeon reminds, but her voice almost breaks on a giggle. Junmyeon can never really be hard on Jongdae, now that Jongdae has her wrapped around her finger. 

In Junmyeon’s defense, Jongdae is equally as smitten. It’s the only reason she didn’t try her hardest, after all. The real prize was getting caught. 

“I’m so sorry, unnie,” Jongdae gasps, the fake apology practically crooned out. 

It makes Junmyeon press inside her pulsing cunt just a bit harder and the gasp Jongdae lets out is a different cadence. 

“There?” Junmyeon asks innocently, practically jabbing against Jongdae’s g-spot. 

“Unnie!” Jongdae cries, pussy twitching around the invading fingers. She’s already cum once, and her red ass is the reason why she shouldn’t cum again, not before Junmyeon does. “Please, please, let me eat you out, please!”

Jongdae’s flipped onto her back, a small reprieve. She takes heaving breaths, mindful of the way her breasts are displayed like this. 

Junmyeon clearly is too because she immediately gropes a handful, making Jongdae arch her back. “Unnie! Please!” 

Junmyeon chuckles. “It’s so much fun to tease you, baby.”

Jongdae glares at Junmyeon through wet eyes but it’s not like she can keep it up for long, not in the face of Junmyeon’s gorgeousness. 

It’s absolutely sinful how pretty Junmyeon is. Perfectly proportioned in every way, there is no reason to ever doubt why she is the face of South Asia. Her long black hair cascades perfectly down her shoulders, perfect despite how matted with sweat Jongdae’s is. It hides her lovely breasts, breasts Jongdae is dying to worship with her hands, her mouth. The abs Junmyeon has on her has Jongdae whimpering every time she sees them. The definition in her thighs, her biceps, her _frame_ \- Junmyeon is concealed power. It’s absolutely breathtaking. 

In comparison, Jongdae feels like a twig. She’s always been tiny, feels like she has nothing to offer in the face of Junmyeon’s lovely presence. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Junmyeon’s hands travel down and squeeze Jongdae’s waist. 

“Hn!” Jongdae cries, squirming at the pressure that goes straight to her core. She feels trapped, pinned, and it is such a heady feeling. 

“You’re so precious,” Junmyeon whispers against Jongdae’s belly, trailing kisses up until she can take one pebbled nipple into her mouth. She ignores Jongdae’s mewl, bites down harshly, before she pulls away. “But you’ve been a naughty girl, Dae-ya. If you’d been good, you’d be a puddle in my hands right now.”

Jongdae’s face burns. She throws a hand over her eyes. “I always feel like I’m a puddle with you,” Jongdae admits shyly. 

Junmyeon lifts the arm from her face and kisses her tenderly. “Don’t say stuff like that, sweetheart, not if you want me to keep character. You know I’ll spoil you rotten.”

Jongdae huffs, squirming and looking up at Junmyeon coyly through her lashes. She wraps her thighs around Junmyeon’s waist and pulls down, hissing in pleasure when their groins touch, just briefly. “Unnie, I want you to _punish_ me. I want to make it up to you, be your good girl.”

Junmyeon groans into Jongdae’s neck, biting it harshly before easily breaking Jongdae’s grip. “You’re such a little devil, angel.”

Jongdae can’t find room for a rebuttal, not when Junmyeon’s shimming up Jongdae’s body, thighs up by Jongdae’s head in no time. 

Jongdae’s mouth waters, the throbbing in her pussy increasing as she breathes in the scent of Junmyeon’s arousal, takes in the sight of Junmyeon’s wet lips, red clit on display through the folds. She _wants_. 

Junmyeon doesn’t lower herself even when Jongdae tugs on her thighs. Instead she teases, her beautiful hand trailing down the swell of her breast, over her waist, and over the center of her stomach until just the tip of her middle finger can touch her clit. 

“Oh,” Junmyeon moans, melodious, head thrown back as she pushes her middle finger down further. 

The words are on the tip of Jongdae’s tongue to beg, but she can’t focus enough to verbalize them. She watches, enraptured to the sight - the _sound_ \- of Junmyeon’s fingers making contact with her cunt, her fingers digging into her wetness and spreading it around her bare snatch. Junmyeon’s sharp intake of breath is addicting as she focuses on just her middle finger rubbing her clit, spreading her thighs wider so Jongdae can see how wet she is getting. 

Jongdae can’t see Junmyeon’s face but she can imagine perfectly how she looks, back slightly arched, lips parted, eyes fluttered shut, neck flexing. 

“Unnie,” Jongdae finally manages to get out, rapt eyes watching as Junmyeon builds up a rythem. It’s such a terrible, teasing, torture, to only be able to hold on to Junmyeon’s thighs and watch. Afterall, her unnie didn’t say she could touch yet. “Oh please, please, let me, please let me!”

“My good girl wants it so bad, huh?” Junmyeon pants seductively, her hips lowering just briefly so if Jongdae were quick enough her tongue could flick against Junmyeon’s cunt. She pulls back up before Jongdae can. 

“Junmyeonnie, please,” Jongdae pleads, using her thumbs to dig into the flesh where groin and thighs meet. Junmyeon gasps, thighs twitching and more juices flow out of her. 

“As if I can ever deny you, Dae,” Junmyeon breathes, her free hand patting down Jongdae’s head. The gentleness lasts for a second before she fists the hair there and _tugs_ , lifting Jongdae’s face so it’s practically buried in Junmyeon’s cunt. “Go on, baby. Eat unnie out.”

Jongdae needs no further prompting. Her eagerness is almost embarrassing but Jongdae couldn’t care less, tongue already out and licking a fat strip from Junmyeon’s vagina up to her clit. The taste of Junmyeon is addicting, thick and musky on Jongdae’s tongue. It makes her lick again, and again, and again, just to catch all the escaping juices. 

Junmyeon lets out tiny, desperate noises that she is clearly trying to stifle. Jongdae appreciates that Junmyeon likes to lead, likes to control, but right now Jongdae’s single mission is to make Junmyeon lose control, to submit to Jongdae and the pleasure Jongdae gives. 

“You’re so wet for me, unnie,” Jongdae pants, saying the words right into Junmyeon’s pussy because of the grip Junmyeon still has on her hair. “So wet, _fuck_ ,” Jongdae moans, tonguing specifically over her vagina, teasingly dipping her tongue into the hole but not pressing past the muscles. 

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon moans, grinding her hips down into Jongdae’s face. She sounds obscene, perfect. It’s Jongdae’s favourite sound. Jongdae coaxes Junmyeon’s hand off her hair, lets her head rest against the pillow, pleased when Junmyeon desperately follows, splitting her legs more to keep her pussy in contact with Jongdae’s lips. Jongdae winds her arms around Junmyeon’s thighs and presses _down_. 

Jongdae focuses on Junmyeon’s clit, knowing how sensitive it is. She wants to take Junmyeon apart, is already doing it. Junmyeon’s inner thighs are already wet with her pleasure and it makes Jongdae feel a stab of pride in her gut, makes her legs rub together in her own need. But this isn’t about her. 

Using the tip of her tongue, Jongdae swirls it around Junmyeon’s clit, flicking the nub with quick strokes that make Jongdae’s jaw ache from keeping her mouth open. 

It’s completely worth it for the high-pitched, desperate whining sounds Junmyeon makes. 

She can tell Junmyeon is close with how swollen her clit is. It makes her redouble her efforts, pulling away just for a second to demand, “Play with your tits,” before diving back in. 

Jongdae doesn’t know if Junmyeon obeys or not but with the way Junmyeon’s thighs tense hard around Jongdae’s head is a good indicator of that answer. It makes Jongdae’s own cunt throb at the image she conjures in her mind, Junmyeon’s abs engaged as she rides Jongdae’s face, hands cupping her breasts while her thumbs rub her nipples. 

Jongdae’s tongue is turning sloppy, but she doesn’t lose her fervour. She could make Junmyeon cum by fucking her fingers into her, fucking her tongue into her. But Junmyeon doesn’t need that. 

With a scrape of her teeth over Junmyeon’s clit, Junmyeon stiffens, hips twitching frantically for a second before she lets out a guttural moan, cumming all over Jongdae’s face. Jongdae does her best to draw it out, licking over Junmyeon’s clit until she is past the peak of her orgasm and is on her way down. Junmyeon’s always so oversensitive, she hates being touched. 

Junmyeon falls backwards onto the bed, looking like a seductress with how her chest heaves, tight pink nipples visibly on display, bliss on her face as her thighs twitch with the last of her orgasm. 

“Fuck, Jongdae,” Junmyeon pants once she seems to find her voice. “Such a good, perfect girl for me.”

The praise warms Jongdae right to the core. It makes her own thighs twitch, rubbing together to remind her how keyed she is. She doesn’t _have_ to cum. Junmyeon was already generous enough to give her an orgasm and a proper punishment would be to deny her this one. 

But Junmyeon only ever spoils Jongdae. 

Before Jongdae can blink, Junmyeon is on top of her, pushing her back down onto the mattress and crawling down her body. 

Jongdae is so wired she feels like she could jump out of her skin. Her desperate plead of, “Unnie,” sounds too needy, even to herself and she buries her face in her hands. 

“Look at me,” Junmyeon demands and Jongdae is helpless to obey. “Hands by your head, sweetheart.”

Jongdae whimpers as she lets her hands go limp as Junmyeon pushes her thighs up and out. She’s so exposed, it sends pulses of arousal through her, making her wetter for Junmyeon. 

“So perfect,” Junmyeon praises, grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under Jongdae’s hips to elevate her pussy. It makes Jongdae burn in embarrassment but she can’t deny how turned on she is for being put on display. 

Junmyeon spreads her, utilizing Jongdae’s flexibility to get the most access. 

“Let unnie take care of you,” she says. “Just be a good girl and keep your legs open for me, yeah?”

Jongdae nods shakily, unable to find words with the intense jolt of pleasure that goes through her as Junmyeon puts both hands on the inside of Jongdae’s groin, her thumbs prying Jongdae’s lips apart. 

The cool air makes her release a sound akin to a sob, squirming from how tense the anticipation is. Junmyeon isn’t doing anything, just staring and it makes Jongdae’s face feel like it’s on fire. 

Junmyeon thumbs over Jongdae’s clit, playing with it for a few seconds before she digs her thumb down lower, firmly down Jongdae’s labia folds until the thumb is pressed against Jongdae’s aching hole. It slips in almost pathetically easily.

“You just swallowed me up, Dae,” Junmyeon breathes, pressing her mouth against Jongdae’s pussy and licking over her clit. “Just need to be filled, don’t you? Want unnie to fuck deep inside you?”

“Yes!” Jongdae sobs. She’s so keyed up, she doesn’t need much to cum. It feels too good already, like the pleasure in her gut is ready to crest at any sudden movement. 

“Do you deserve to be fucked, sweet girl?” 

Jongdae shakes her head, fighting to keep her hands limp by her side. “N-no, I was a bad girl!”

Junmyeon pulls her thumb out, only to replace it with two fingers. Jongdae wails. 

“Never, you’re never anything but my good girl that likes to be naughty, sweetheart,” Junmyeon praises, tonguing Jongdae’s clit as she fucks into Jongdae’s pussy. 

Jongdae’s back arches and it’s so hard to keep her legs open when all she wants to do is clamp them around Junmyeon’s face and keep her buried between Jongdae’s legs, forever. Junmyeon’s words make her heart clench in love, feeling floored by how easily Junymeon says it with so much affection. 

“Can you cum for me like this?” Junmyeon asks, the finger of her free hand tracing around Jongdae’s vagina and gathering up her juices. Jongdae doesn’t immediately clue in, not until Junmyeon’s finger trails down Jongdae’s taint and presses against the furl of her asshole. 

“Unnie!” Jongdae shrieks, just as Junmyeon pushes the tip of her finger in, to the first knuckle. It burns so perfectly, so good, Jongdae’s head tips back and her tongue lolls out as her entire body stiffens, cumming hard around Junmyeon’s fingers. 

“That fast?” Junmyeon asks in mischievous wonderment, not removing her fingers. She licks over Jongdae’s clit, eyes meeting Jongdae’s teary eyed ones and she picks up her pace, pushing Jongdae straight into overstimulation. 

“Unnie, unnie!” Jongdae sobs, thighs burning as she struggles to keep them apart. Her feet plant on the bed, bridging her hips just enough to ride Junmyeon’s face. She’s barely come down from her first orgasm but she is already free falling into a second one as Junmyeon fucks into her with a third finger, sinking all three down to the last knuckle inside Jongdae, crooking and pressing relentlessly hard on Jongdae’s g-spot. 

“So pretty, Dae-ya,” Junmyeon croons. “ _My_ pretty pussy.” 

This orgasm is practically yanked from inside her and it’s no surprise when she squirts all over Junmyeon’s face. Jongdae screams her second orgasm ass clamping down hard on Junmyeon’s finger, vagina pulsing wildly around Junmyeon’s other fingers as she tries to milk them through her climax. 

“No more, please, no more!” Jongdae hiccups when Junmyeon doesn’t let up. 

Fortunately, Junmyeon does take mercy. She moves her tongue away, pressing soft kisses into the sweaty crease of Jongdae’s thigh as she takes the finger in her ass first and then the finger in her pussy. 

Jongdae whimpers, hating the empty feeling. She is exhausted but there is still a deep itch inside her. 

Junmyeon crawls up Jongdae’s body, kissing her everywhere. She cuddles in close, spooning Jongdae and placing her still wet hand over Jongdae’s breast, playing with the nipple despite Jongdae’s mewl. 

“One more, baby?” Junmyeon pleads into Jongdae’s ear, sweetly. “Let me fuck you, let me take care of you.”

Jongdae nods arching her breast into Junmyeon’s hand. “Please,” she gasps, voice husky. 

Junmyeon doesn’t waste any time, climbing off the bed and getting into her strap on. The dildo was a thick piece, six inches long and almost three inches wide. It is Jongdae’s favourite. 

Instead of getting back in between her legs, Junmyeon spoons behind her, gently tipping Jongdae back into her chest and lifting Jongdae’s thigh up. 

Jongdae moans, reaching down to guide the tip of Junmyeon’s dick into her still twitching pussy. She bites her lip to muffle her scream when Junmyeon sinks in. It’s so perfectly thick, parting her walls and reaching so deep inside her, scratching that itch. 

“Like this?” Junmyeon asks, kissing Jongdae’s limp neck, over her jaw. Jongdae gasps, half-lidded eyes staring at Junmyeon and parting her lips for the kiss she needs. 

Junmyeon waits Jongdae out, only grinding her hips slightly to get Jongdae used to the thickness and to take care of her own swollen clit. 

Like that, Junmyeon fucks Jongdae. It isn’t a fast rhythm. It’s slow and deep, Junmyeon and Jongdae sharing breaths with each other, panting into each other’s mouths as their climaxes build again. Junmyeon’s one hand grips into the meat of Jongdae’s thigh with so much force, Jongdae relishes in the idea of how there will be bruises tomorrow. The other plays with Jongdae’s nipple, nail pinching and twisting it, bringing an edge of pain that blends so perfectly into Jongdae’s gut. She’s incoherent in no time, whining helplessly as Junmyeon fucks into her slowly, perfectly, relentlessly. 

“Cum for me, Jongdae, come on my cock,” Junmyeon moans into Jongdae’s ear, her voice so wrecked it’s the final straw for Jongdae. 

Jongdae cums with a guttural groan, clamping down on the dildo, sobbing as Junmyeon fucks her with it until she cums not a few seconds later. 

When Junmyeon gently withdraws the toy, the ache that is left behind is so satisfying Jongdae wonders if she won’t cum for a fourth - fifth time.

Junmyeon takes care of her, patting her down so she won’t be too bad of a mess tomorrow morning. Jongdae draws the line at her leaving the bed a second time. 

“Cuddle me,” Jongdae demands, pouting. Her words are slightly slurred with exhaustion, and she knows she must look like Junmyeon’s weakness right now. 

“Anything you want,” Junmyeon easily concedes, laying over Jongdae and wrapping around her tight. Between the two of them, it’s really Junmyeon that is the clingy one but Jongdae doesn’t mind indulging her. 

Junmyeon, the sap, grabs Jongdae’s hand and entwines her fingers through it, until their rings clack against each other. It makes Jongdae’s heart sing and she hides her smile into her pillow. 

Junmyeon notices, leaning over her slightly to chase that smile, kissing the kitten curl of Jongdae’s lips. 

“Good night, Jongdae. I love you,” Junmyeon murmurs sleepily into Jongdae’s ear, settling into the nape of Jongdae’s neck. 

“I love you too,” Jongdae answers back, easily. She eyes her bag from across the room, where a different set of rings sit. Fucked out of her bad behaviour, she is going to do everything in her power to be the best girl for Junmyeon tomorrow. 

Jongdae grips Junmyeon’s hand and tucks it close to her body, protecting their entwined fingers. She falls asleep with a smile on her face. 

{End.}

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! :3


End file.
